One For The Money
by Mewtheclone
Summary: Aizen, Gin, and Tosen are going to pull the biggest con on the richest company in the world. But when Aizen has to seduce Orihime, Gin feels as if he can't keep himself together for the con. What will happen? Read for more! First Fic :D
1. Chapter 1

One For The Money

_**Hi there ^^; !**_

_**So this is my first ever fanfiction that I am confident enough to share with FanFictonNet... even though I am still kinda nervous (so nervous QAQ) about how people will like it and I hope to improve while as a type/write/!**_

_**This was inspired by an RP idea I had with a friend, and it is pretty much the same plot... kinda the same... (okay I copied it word for word! don't kill me! .~.) In which Gin is...nah I won't spoil it it for you.**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading in advance and please review so I can get better! :D**_

_**Characters: Aizen, Tosen, Gin**_

_**Cameos: Hisagi**_

_**Rating: M for much later chapters**_

_**Warnings: cussing and hating on the stupid stick with boobs, Orihime**_

_**Genre: Drama/Romance/Slight Humor**_

On a calendar it was a long time ago, but to me, it rang clear like the alarm going off in our 'apartment'. My past, the things that lead up to this point, learning how to con. I remember how I first met them... Tosen and Aizen

_**68 days Without warmth.**_

_**Winter was early that year, but along with it came cold. Deep Cold. The kind that gets stuck in your bones and won't leave. Snow fell in October and didn't stop, no wouldn't stop. It hurt to breathe. **_

_**I was nine and was living in the streets, cold and alone, but that winter I learned to steal pocket change without notice. I felt nothing less than joy when I took people's wallets and rings. I could sell those things and be set for a week of three meals a day in a warm place. Back then that was worth killing for to me, the warmth and food, the feeling of being full. I got really good, then really great, then just cocky.**_

_**Two men walked by my alley, both with different forms of glasses. The one with brown, wavy hair pushed back, had sunglasses on. The other, a black lean man, had glasses that seemed to be made of pure white. I had heard of to rich men coming to town for a will reading, and I guessed it was them and that they were loaded. I waited for them to come closer before I stole from them, but I was sloppy and I messed up. The one with the all white glasses pinned me to the wall and I could now see that he was CLEARLY blind.**_

_**"Hey! Ouch! you're hurting me!" I squeaked said in a manly voice**_

_**A low chuckle could be heard from the one with sunglasses, "Aw, T, we were having such a lovely walk. Why would you stop to pin this boy to the wall? Are you feeling pedobear-ish today?"**_

_**"Sir, this boy tried to steal the will," said the blind man in a deeply annoyed tone, "and he almost did..."**_

_**"Boy? are you as bad at stealing things as you were with us?" the sunglasses showed me my reflection and in them I could see how confused I was that he was wearing sunglasses in winter**_

_**"N-N-No sir. I'm quite better. Please don't hurt me" I squeaked again said even manlier**_

_**"I won't, T will if I ask him, he owes me his life you know. Anyway, go steal from that man across the street, do your best and I won't order Tosen to kill you"**_

_**I swallowed and scrambled from the man, who I now knew was T, and jogged to the man in question. **_

_**He had A tattoo of a line and a 69 on his face and he looked like he wanted to kill something. He glared at me and I past by but in a quick motion I stole his wallet, spare change, and a small microphone device when we went separate ways. Then ran back to them in a CLASSY fashion...(NO I DID NOT TRIP! A)**_

_**T took the microphone and stomped on it, "We are we to talk now, sir"**_

_**The other nodded and looked at me, "very well. He was spying on us to learn about what we were trying to pull...We are con men, very good ones at that, and we needed a thief...perhaps your the one we should train..."**_

"_**A! We can't trust him! He seems so weak, didn't you see him trip on his way back?"**_

"_**Well of course he is NOW, but if we train him he will become better..."**_

_**Tosen turned to me, "What is your name?...and how old are you, you seem like you would be short for your age"**_

_**I swallowed suddenly hating how they were planning my future for me, "Why should I? What if I don't want to come with you? I bet there is a pretty high price on your head and I'll have enough money to eat for a year off of it!"**_

_**A chuckled more and lifted my chin up, "You live in this alley don't you? Cold and alone? Bet you barely eat off the money you steal. Bet you sleep in cold that would kill some people instantly... You could do a lot with billions of dollars, get a nice, warm house, feast like a king,and buy friends...That sound nice to you, or would you tell on us, get fifteen minutes of fame, get a few meals, and eventually be forgotten about to rot in the cold again?"**_

"_**What is it boy?"**_

"_**He is smart, I can tell. He'll make the right choice. Until then lets go T"**_

"_**WAIT!" I shouted as they walked away, "I want that...I want it really bad...can you really give it to me?"**_

_**A smirked, "Depends. You going to betray us?"**_

"_**No, I won't. Y-You won't cheat me out of my money right?...Y-Y-You won't leave me right?"**_

_**A looked at me and took off his sunglasses. His eyes were piercing brown and they seemed to have some sympathy and understanding in them. A certain compassion only gained from going through the same hell, "No. You join us and you're our partner. I promise we wont ditch you like those people who left you here..." He held out his hand and I took it. "Now what is your name?"**_

"GIN! TURN OFF THE DAMN ALARM CLOCK!" Tosen yelled from the other room were he could be heard typing away.

I groaned and hit the button and read the clock

**5:00 AM**

Damn. I spaced out for thirty minutes? No wonder Tosen yelled.

My alarm clock was a very old model but Tosen had messed with it and made it scream 'GET THE FUCK UP!', (very very effective by the way) and listening to it for more than two minutes drove people crazy.

"Sorry Tosen."

"Eh. Go get my morning snack, then we are even."

I sat up and stretched groaning and sore. Sleeping on the floor was not good for the back but we couldn't help it. We three got this Loft as a base of operations. Beds, Food, pretty much all furniture, was unnecessary and a waste of our money. All of it went to our (not ours. Solely Tosen's. Go ahead, try to touch it and see how much longer your alive... here is a hint, NOT. VERY. LONG.) computers and such. Whatever was left we used for clothes to make it seem like we were rich. Tailored suits, tailored other thingies...I think we even wore tailored socks... Anyway that made the loft bare bones which made it feel cold and empty like someone who just moved in.

I got up and dressed in one of my suits and walked into the other room and confirmed my earlier guess. Tosen was on his computer typing madly mumbling and drinking green tea from a two-liter bottle.

"This fire wall is a joke on the outside but each level is harder. I bet it is booby trapped in the later walls...Heh, first wall down in a minute"

"Working fast there."

"Actually no Gin, In the coming weeks I can only hack through the walls in separate parts. The main one is going to be hacked through here while the payroll accounts will be hacked through the job. The walls aren't as hard from this computer but they are booby trapped in case some hacker employee gets to smart for his own good. But I am better than some wannabe, so it wont be to hard, just long. Booby traps take a long time to defuse."

"That sounds complicated. So I'm forgetting every word, so what are you hungry for? Danish or something?"

"A blueberry something. Now go or you'll be late to be early"

I walked to our under used fridge and pulled out a blueberry muffin I neglected and put in the microwave. Tosen 'looked' up as i place the warm muffin on a plate and next to him on the floor. It scared me how even though he was blind he could do so many things. Maybe he could see a bit, it would explain how he could hack.

"Tosen, how do you do it?"

"I'm not going to teach you about the birds and the bees, Gin."

"NO! HOW CAN YOU HACK AND DO ALL THIS OTHER SHIT WITHOUT SIGHT?"

"I sense things, therefore I can see."

"That doesn't make any sense"

"Yes it does. You're just an idiot." he scoffed and ignored me.

I sighed and brushed my hair and picked up my suitcase and before leaving asked, "Is he there?"

"Since Four AM at least."

I nodded and left, closing the door behind me.

As I walked to work the world seemed to wake up around me and every few minutes more and more people were on the streets silently walking to work along with me. As I got to the glass doors of 'Trading Corp' I took a deep breath and mumbled "Today is the day, Gin. Don't mess it up, you know better."

And with that I walked in, Ready for another day, but today HE would be beginning to run his con. Flirting and marrying the stupid stick with boobs. And that...killed me on the inside

**So what do you think? More to come if your interested!**


	2. Chapter 2

One For The Money

Chapter Two

So, still kinda new at this. Hope it doesn't suck too bad QwQ

annnnnd...this chapter was hell to write. So many distractions...

_**Characters: Aizen, Tosen, Gin**_

_**Cameos: **_

_**Rating: M for much later chapters**_

_**Warnings: cussing and hating on the stupid stick with boobs, Orihime**_

_**Genre: Drama/Romance/Slight Humor**_

_**And with that I walked in, Ready for another day, but today HE would be beginning to run his con. Flirting and marrying the stupid stick with boobs. And that...killed me on the inside**_

It was still pretty early (well earlier than any of you are probably awake), and most of the cubical-zombies weren't slaving away in there small tiny boxes of doom. Yes, doom. Have you ever seen those things? Sure, they are bigger than a New York apartment, but they are like poorly colored, poorly built coffins. Anyways I was just glad I never had to be working in one of those things as I walked by them.

**When we were first hired, I was only 16. 7 years of training with Aizen and Tosen, and they had pronounced me and the mission ready. Aizen was going to turn 23 in three weeks and I had stole a gem from some place called The Smithsonian as his present. It wasn't that hard, it was just a labyrinthine of a storage room. Several rooms, several levels, but LOW security. It was like Christmas I guess. I had never celebrated Christmas, but I heard it was nice, for you know, people with money and family. It was just another cold day to me. As I came back to our old 'house', I was surprised because it was barer than usual.**

**"Aizen?"**

**"Ah, Gin. I see you're back from whatever you were doing. Didn't Tosen tell you to stay here?"**

**Tosen's annoyed yell shook the walls, "NO, I DIDN'T. I WAS TOO BUSY PACKING THE MOTHERBOARD ALONG WITH ALL THE EQUIPMENT THAT YOU ONLY GAVE ME A ONE DAY NOTICE TO PACK!"**

**"Notice for what?", I asked Aizen, not wanting to further ruin Tosen's attitude, for it never played out well for me when I did**

**"Gin, it is time, I had Tosen print up the papers last week."**

**"MORE LIKE BOTHERED ME AT FOUR AM", Tosen yelled in a reply that wasn't asked for**

**"Y-You mean the job?" I gasped**

**"Yes, Gin. The one you have been training for for seven years. Ring a bell?"**

**I got a light but furious blush, "Yes! of course I do!"**

**he smirked, "Good. We are moving out tonight, be ready in less then two hours or you'll have to get your own ride"**

**I quickly packed. Hell, there was much to pack. I was done in less than thirty minutes. Guess that means no free pizza for Aizen. See? Get it? Less than thirty minutes? No? Well fine.**

**So I was ready and I leaned against the old wall of our soon to be abandoned apartment, sleep tugging at my conscience until I fell asleep**

"Gin...Gin...helloooooooo?"

"I'm ready to leave Aizen...Just five more minutes okay?" I mumbled

I was shaken awake by the shoulders. I groggily looked around to see that I had made it to my desk and had fallen asleep. As I yawned a pen fell off my cheek but left a red mark that I would have to deal with somehow.

"Hi Mr. Sleepy head!" she sang in a horribly pitched sing-song voice to which I responded with a well deserved groan, "Oh! Some one is still sleepy! Here let me rub the sleepies out of your squinty little eyes!"

Then out of no where she licked her thumb and started rubbing harshly at my eye duct putting my eye in pain. "STOP THAT" I commanded but she kept right on cleaning. Fuckkk. End my life now! Put me in one of those cubicals! Just stop this thing from rubbing my perfectly good eye out!

Finally when she stopped and I nearly cried for my regained freedom, she smiled and giggled, "Sooooo do you know where your boss is?"

"No, I dont. I just got in and I am really tired so just let me sleep" can you spot all the lies in that sentence? Author says there is at least seven!

"Awww. He told me he wanted to talk to me. It sounded really really realllllly important"

"Well I don't know where he is. Like I said before. So just go eat a doughnut...or get some coffee...or here is a great idea, go talk to your brother!"

She smiled and nodded, "I'm going to go do all those things!"

"yay!" I said fake smiling and doing jazz hands until she skipped off, nearly losing balance every time because of her huge boulders. God, where a bra you stupid stick. You stick with boobs.

I grumbled and turned to the huge double wooden doors behind me and knocked softly in Morse code, to which the door opened slightly. I opened it and walked in closing it behind me and locked it. It was hot and steamy and pretty humid but it would have been that way if he had just taken a shower or not. Yes that is right. He had a complete bathroom in a room attached to his office and I thanked very possible entity I could think of that he did.

Because...

Because...

Because as I turned to look at him, he was lazily rubbing a towel through his hair as he stood there, wearing only a towel around his waist. He was God's gift to singles everywhere. He looked like a perfectly chiseled statue. All the gems, money, and gold in the world would never hold a flame to his treasure.

I need to calm down. I sound like a trashy novel, but honestly I don't really care.

Now...what where we talking about again because I don't think I can ever think when he is like this.

Were we talking about something important?


End file.
